The present invention relates to applicators for forming a hole in note book paper or the like and applying a hole reinforcing tape thereabout.
Heretofore, such units have encountered difficulties in effectively punching and applying tape because of jamming and alignment problems. By the present invention it is proposed to provide a device of the character which overcomes the problems encountered heretofore.
This is accomplished generally by portable apparatus including a housing having a paper and tape support ledge, means for supporting a roll of pressure sensitive tape in the housing, a strip of the tape being trained over a tape drive roll and thence over a piece of paper to be punched on the support ledge. A hole punch means is then actuated to pierce the tape and paper while the tape is being pressed and bonded to the paper, and a blade cuts off the end of the tape which is pressed and bonded to the paper.
In accordance with the present invention the drive roller is formed with a peripheral concave groove which is shaped to coact with a circumferential rib received therein to curl the tape in a manner so that it is stiffened lengthwise.